Zeus (Poptropica Series)
Category:Poptropica Zeus is the main antagonist in Mythology Island. He is called Jupiter in Roman Mythology. He's the god of the heavens, law, order, men, weather, and the King of the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Appearance Zeus has pale skin and white curly hair. He is seen wearing a red robe and holding a lightning bolt in one of his hands. He also has a matching necklace, belt and headpiece with small engravings and details. Personality He is greedy, selfish, power-hungry, dangerous, dishonest, and always wants to rule all of Poptropica. His family will constantly tell you this. He uses your Poptropican twice to get what he wants, however you defeat him with some help from his brothers. He is also said to be jealous of his brothers, and puts graffiti on their temples. Though he is the god of law and order, he is famous for breaking his marriage vows many times. * Storyline Role in Mythology Island His special weapon is the Master Bolt, while Poseidon took the trident and Hades took the crown. They used these items to fight off the titans and took the heavens to rule. Zeus is known to be selfish and untrustworthy. His family will constantly tell you that such as his daughter, Athena and his son, Hercules. There were also rumors that he is jealous of his brothers, Poseidon and Hades, and that he had put graffiti on their temples. You will first see him when you pick the Apple of Immortality. Zeus will tell you that he will grant you immortality if you retrieve the five sacred items for him: 1. A flower from the garden of the Sphinx, 2. A ring from the minotaur, 3. A pearl from the Realm of Poseidon, 4. A scale from the Hydra, and 5. A whisker from Cerberus. Once you get all of the items, there will be a secret message stating: "Whoever wields the five sacred objects will rule all of Poptropica!" After examining the message, Zeus appears and steals the sacred items from you so that he can rule all of Poptropica for himself. You will then have go to his home on Mount Olympus (with Hercules' help) and you will fight him using Hades Crown and Poseidon's Triton. You will have to use floating clouds to stay upright and he will use attacks like: lightning bolts, heat seeking energy balls, and a wind slam attack. An easy way to beat him is to shoot him the whole time and when he starts the energy ball attacks to go around collecting clouds. When he releases the energy balls go around in circles. The wind slam attack will happen around when you get him to half health, all you can really do is move really quickly to avoid the attack. When you beat him, Athena gratuitously grants you the Mythology Island Medallion. Role in Super Villain Island Not long after his defeat and supposed destruction, Zeus, having been weakened, was able to make himself partially mortal/demigod and pose as a Poptropican scientist, using the alias "Dr. Jupiter." He took up the job as warden for the Erewhon Prison For Super Villains. For a long time, he sent workers at an oil rig to Erewhon to attempt to enter the Dream Machine and retrieve Villain Totems from Dr. Hare, Captain Crawfish, Binary Bard, and Black Widow so he could have immense power over all of Poptropica. Many of the workers never came back so it is possible that they could have failed. At one point, your Poptropican volunteered to go to Erewhon and successfully removed the totems. Zeus then revealed himself and destroyed the upper half of Erewhon Prison, then turning the islands near Erewhon into his home and destroying many of Poptropica's islands. Your Poptropican defeated him in battle using Poseidon's Trident, and Zeus, once again was weakened and crashed back down into the seas near Erewhon. He was then put in the Dream Machine, never to return. In the Super Villain Island Bonus Quest, you must travel into his dreams to retrieve a security code, where when he dreams, there are letters and he dreams backwards. Trivia * Zeus is also in the Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief ad. He looks different with gold armor, a nicely trimmed brown beard, and a cape. * He appears again in Super Villain Island, disguised as a man named Dr. Jupiter, because Jupiter is the name of Zeus' Roman Mythological counterpart. * During the boss battle with Zeus on Super Villain Island, he constructed a version of the Statue of Liberty except with his head on it. * Zeus did well in the Villain Showdown, so well that Dr. Hare tried to send a message, but that did not work. Sadly, he lost to Mordred. * His wife is Hera, queen of the heavens, though he often breaks his marriage vow. * He is the youngest brother of Hades and Poseidon. * His reveal in Super Villain Island is foreshadowed in the beginning due to the helicopter's name being called R-SUEZ 104X. Which is Zeus' name spelled backwards.